The Princess and The DareDevil
by PrincessH
Summary: .:. Prologue & Chapter 1-2 Updated - Rest of story still under Construction: Please check back.:.Takes place during the events following Wrestlemania 2001. Stephanie is being abused by her husband Triple H and Jeff is the only one that can help her. Will their past history stand in the way of their future? JHardy/Stephanie, MHardy/Lita, Shane/Trish.
1. Prologue

Stephanie McMahon felt the cool breeze from the open window softly brush her wispy bangs from her forehead as she watched the headlights pass by her darkened hotel room with long drawn out strides. The soft rays danced gracefully across the ceiling and down to the man silently asleep in the bed a few feet away but he did not wake. It had been a long day. Not only for her but for the man sleeping in the soft linens behind her. He turned away from the offending lights with a groan, seeking the softness of her body as he reached for her but found an empty bed instead. The cold sheets did little to comfort him as his eyes slid open. Stephanie had desperately wanted to hold him but he had been hurt enough for one night, she told herself. Questions scattered her thoughts as again her eyes found the lights she had found so interesting a moment before. Would she stay and risk hurting him all over again? He had forgiven her so many times before for so many mistakes, she was beginning to wonder if she was worthy of all the second chances he had given her. "Steph," It had been a sighed groan from his overly chapped lips but it made her smile, knowing he still wanted her. She would always want him too, no matter how many times she screwed up. A hint of a smile played on her paled lips as she turned from the window to watch him sleep for a moment. He turned slightly on the bed, his blond locks falling in different directions, blocking his re closed lids from her view. A hint of the green he had added for the match tonight still lingered in their threads even after his shower, reminding her of just how unique he truly was. She honestly loved him. She couldn't say that for any other relationship she'd had in her life. He had begged to hold her when he emerged from the shower just an hour before but she didn't have the heart to sleep on his bruised chest knowing it was her that inadvertently caused such a mark to occur. The light purple skin could still be seen against the darkness of the hotel room without much trouble. It's angry markings a visible sign of her misdoings and how much she still had to atone for. She had to turn away, hoping to forget the last few days. Hell, the last few years to be honest. "Steph, please..." He sighed again, this time looking in her direction and knowing she couldn't resist him any longer. To sleep would be good. Being with him would be even better. She stood without argument and walked slowly to bed where he slept, watching his eyes watch her form as she moved closer. The softness of the sheets immediately calmed her as she crawled in next to him, his arms snaking around her waist to pull her ever closer. "Where'd you go?" He mumbled into her hair, resting his chin on her shoulder and pulling her close. She smiled to herself. "Nowhere, I promised I wasn't going anywhere, remember?" She asked, reminiscing about their conversation not more than a few minutes before. He chuckled from deep in his chest causing a vibration against her back. "Leaving this bed is going somewhere and you promised you wouldn't do that." He playfully reminded her. "What about tomorrow? We'll have to get up sometime." She wondered out loud, a smile on her face to encourage him. She already knew his answer, the smart ass he was. "No, we're never leaving this bed or this room." He mumbled, trailing off the last few syllables to pull her even closer to his chest. She had to laugh before silence filled the room and his breathing evened out again. A moment longer of her thoughts was all she needed before she resolved to let them all go. She too let her eyes drift shut and her mind drifted back to how her journey to this time, to this room and to his arms had begun.…


	2. Chapter 1

The parking lot was drafty and cold when Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley stepped out of the company endorsed limo out into the cold night air of the arena parking lot. Last week had been Wrestlemania, the biggest show of the year, so the buzz was still in the air from the main events of the show that had taken place. Stephanie visible shook with the cold that seeped into her heavy winter jacket. She supposed it didn't help that she was wear a short leather skirt rather than the dress pants she had on earlier in the day. Triple H liked it when she wore skirts to the events. Glancing around the parking lot, she saw many of the wrestlers vehicles but did not spot either her Mother or Shane's current mode of transportation. She sighed a little in relief and little in annoyance. As much as a visit from her brother tonight would stir up a fight, she missed his companionship. She hadn't spoken to him since before he turned on her Father in retaliation of his treatment of their Mother. It didn't help that he was hanging out with that Trish Stratus slut either. Stephanie internally groaned, she really hated that tramp. it wasn't her business who her Father decided to mess around with but she drew the line that whores. Looking over at the man next to her, Triple H smiled smugly at her and ushered her towards the entry door a few feet in front of her. She remembered when she had to remind him to keep his hands to himself once or twice with that same blonde. Her Father stepped out of the limo behind him and followed close behind as they made their way to the door. The show would begin shortly so she supposed it was time to get the ball rolling. She knew her Mother would be here at some point tonight to address them after the months of being held in a nursing home, so why prolong the inevitable. She hadn't been part of it, it had been her Father's idea but she couldn't say it was a bad one. Her Mother was always meddling in things that didn't concern her, like her marriage to Triple H. Why couldn't Shane and her Mother leave it alone? She'd decided over a year ago that she would make her marriage work rather than do as her Mother and Brother had asked of her. It's not that she loved Triple H, she cared for him but she wouldn't say that she loved him. She had come to understand his purpose. He had started as a way to get back at her Father for the years of overlooking her and her needs but somehow along the way he became a tool to make sure she continued to get her way. Triple H opened the door for her and she stepped inside, watching as the wrestlers closest to the door scattered to not be in the path of the super couple. Stephanie rolled her eyes at the sheep as they ran for their locker rooms. Shaking her head she slowly walked down the hall towards their office. In some ways it was easier to be the outsider, the boss but in others she craved the friendships and relationships she used to have. She missed not being the enemy and being included when something was about to go down. Looking back at all the closed doors, it reminded her of her life. Always blocked in.

"Steph?" Triple H asked at her sudden quietness. She only smirked, entering their office with her Father and Husband before their own door closed behind them.

Down the hall, Jeff Hardy sat on the leather couch that had been placed in their dressing room. is feet we propped up on the back of the couch and his head dangled off the front. in his hand, he held a small rubber ball that he was using to hit the wall and catch before it went over his head. Matt Hardy sat across the room, flipping the stations on the television, looking for something to occupy his mind while they waited for the show to get underway. Bump, Bump, Bump... filled his mind as the ball hit the wall and swung back into Jeff's open palm. Bump, Bump, Bump... He hadn't had a decent match in weeks and she was getting tired of the Triple H show that seemed to be taking place every night but what could you do to the man that was married to the bosses daughter. He thought back to when that could have been Jeff if he had played his cards right but somehow he managed to screw that up too. Bump, Bump, Bump...

"Jeff!" Matt finally said, frustration etched in his face, his southern accent at an all time high. Jeff caught the ball one last time and tilted his head to look at his brother in contemplation. "Can you stop that?" Matt asked, looking back to the television as he pressed the button on the remote again. Jeff sighed, turning to sat on the couch the right way when Amy Dumas walked in after getting ready in the girls locker room. Jeff didn't care if she got ready in here with them, since Matt and her had been dating for a while now and they had a bathroom but company policy stated that she had to get ready in the women's locker room. Jeff shook his head at the stupid policies and looked to the floor.

"Hey..." She smiled, sitting down on Matt's lap to kiss him quick. He smiled back.

"Hey yourself..." He said softly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear in a caring fashion. She tucked the other side to make them even and looking the television. "So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" She asked, taking the remote from Matt to stop his channel surfing. He seemed to shrug.

"Don't know yet, there's no matches posted for us. I won't be surprised if we don't wrestle again tonight, why should we?" Matt spit out bitterly. Amy frowned at his pessimism but didn't respond. it was best when he got in these moods to just wait for it to blow over.

"Okay, so I guess, I'm going to go see what Molly is doing..." She muttered before standing quickly to leave the room. Jeff watched her go before he began to bounce his ball on the floor to keep his mind occupied. Bump, Bump, Bump... Matt reached over without looking away from the television and grabbed it out of mid air before gripping it in his palm. Jeff contemplated how that happened and what to do now before leaning back and tapping his foot while he thought about what to do now.

"Jeff..." Matt started, now looking in his direction. Jeff only nodded.

"I know, I'm going." Jeff said before he got up to leave. Matt sighed with relief when the door shut and he was left alone with his thoughts. How his life would have been different if Jeff had just been able to hang on to Stephanie McMahon.

**Flashback**

The sweat dripped from Jeff Hardy's forehead as the blazing summer sun hit his exposed back and pulsed an unrelenting heat through his body. His brother Matt had gotten him a summer job moving equipment for the biggest wrestling company in the US but it didn't make it any easier to work in the heat, lugging large speaker boxes to and front the arenas. At this rate he would have rather been in school than be forced to do this kind of labor. Sighing deeply, he picked up another box and began his long walk into the arena. Matt passed him on his way back out to the truck and gave him a nod of approval. This was Matt's full time job, so Jeff knew he couldn't make him look bad by not wanting to work. His muscles ached from the days of heavy lifting without much of a break between but he would make due. Sacrifices had to be made to breaking into a business as competitive as professional wrestling. Jeff still had two more years at Union Pines High School but that didn't stop him from dreaming of the day that he would be on the road full time having someone else set up these speakers for his grand entrance. A boy could dream, he thought, finally sitting the speaker down and sitting on top of it to enjoy the air conditioning of the empty arena. He took a couple deep breaths, letting the cool air clear his lungs. Occasionally, he and matt had been able to get into the ring with a few big names to entertain the crowd before the show began but they would probably never make in on television. Hearing the banging of the ring springs from behind his closed eyelids, he imagines it was him bouncing off the ropes and into an opponent on the other side of the ring. He thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of a box next to him and he quickly opened his eyes to see his brother standing over him. Matt's face showed his emotions too easily and he knew he was in trouble. He sighed heavily.

"Matt, why do we continue to do this?" He asked honestly, standing to walk back to the truck for some more items. Matt shushed him quickly, looking around for anyone that might have heard him. When he was satisfied that they were along in their corner, he pulled Jeff back the way they came.

"We do this because it's the only way to get our faces known. You think Vince McMahon just goes to any ol' middle of nowhere wrestling match to look for talent. I don't think so, when he's go so much talent knocking on his door. We need to get ourselves in front of him." Matt said, tapping his brother on the head before Jeff swatted his hand away.

"I've seen scouts at the OMEGA shows before..." Jeff defended, reaching the truck and lifting another box. Matt took one two and they made their way back into the arena. Jeff placed his box in the right spot and leaned on it, looking to the older man for his response. Matt sat his own box down then looked to Jeff.

"Everyone looks the same to those guys, we need to get in front of someone who cares to see the differences we bring to the table." Matt said with a groan. Jeff looked to the floor. He always listened to his brother in all business matters up to that point and he'd never steered him in the wrong direction so why should he think any differently now. Standing up to follow Matt, Jeff caught a glimpse of brown hair when a girl entered the arena on the other side, looking to the sweaty men in the ring before she glanced in his direction. She had on a light blue skirt and black dress shirt, her hair falling in waves around her round face. Her eyes were light blue and they sparked in the light that the arena provided. in her hand she held a clipboard and a pen but she didn't look old enough to be employed there. Maybe she was a summer intern, like the majority of the guys Jeff had met in the last month. She smiled brightly at him from where she stood before her eyes returned to the ring and her note taking. Glancing back in the direction that his brother had gone, he didn't see him anywhere in sight so he figured he had a minute before he would get yelled at. Walking quickly towards the girl, Jeff wiped his brow with the hem of his shirt and straightened in back into place as he walked. The girl saw his approach in the corner of her eye and bit her lips nervously, pretending to be watching the match that was taking place in the ring. She had been assigned to look at the wrestlers brought in from the talent agency and rate their abilities. Stephanie McMahon had been in this business her entire life, she thought she could tell who would be worth a match in front of her Father and who would not. She looked down at her notepad again and took a couple more notes before Jeff was able to reach her on the other side of the ring.

"Hello, Miss...?" Jeff started, hoping she'd file in the blank for him. Her eyes darted up from her paper and jeff was taken back by just how blue her eyes really were. He nearly gasped but he was able to hold it in so he wouldn't look like a loser. She looked him over for a minute before her eyes returned to the ring. Her Father and Brother always told her to not get involved with anyone in the business.

"My name is Stephanie." She responded, not taking her eyes off the men in the ring. Jeff followed her as she circled the ring to get a better look at what they were doing. Jeff laughed slightly, knowing the hard to get act when he saw it.

"I'm Jeff, do you work here?" He asked, watching her with curiosity. Stephanie shook her head.

"Yes but only for the summer. I have school in the fall." She said, still not giving him her full attention.

"Me too. We should go out sometime." He said before she turned to look at him fully. She gave him a look of confusion. She had only just met this man and he was already trying to take her out on date. Jeff realized what he said quickly and tried to retract his statement.

"I mean... We should hang out, like here, or something." He stumbled, not wanting to appear to forward. Stephanie actually had to smile at his awkward proposal. She had been asked out before but never in the manner in which he was taking. So maybe he deserved a second thought. He seemed to only be a manual laborer anyways for the summer, what harm could come from it.

"Jeff, is it?" She asked, he nodded, hoping he hadn't offended her already. He really wanted to get to know this girl. "Jeff, I'm kind of busy here but maybe we can talk later. My boss will have my head if I don't get these initial reports to him ASAP." She tried to make it should like she didn't want to have to part ways with him. He did interest her.

"Right, right, sorry..." Jeff mumbled, glancing back to see his brother starting at him from across the room. He cringed at the thought that he would probably get yelled at once he made his way back.

"So, later... I'll be around all night." She added, returning her gaze to the ring. He only nodded before he realized she wasn't looking at him.

"Okay, yeah. Me too." He added, taking a step back. She waved a little to signal their conversation was done and he needed to get back to work but she couldn't help her eyes that wondered back to his retreating form and the taller man waiting for him at the other end of the arena. She smiled to herself take a smile intake of breath and returning to her notes. Jeff made it back to Matt's side and hung his head not looking to fight with him.

"I know, I'm sorry..." Jeff started before Matt shook his head for him to stop talking. His hand went up as his eyes never left the girl that Jeff had been talking to.

"Jeff, do you have any idea who that is that you were just talking to?" He asked, not turning his gaze from the girl. Jeff sighed deeply. He knew there was something too good about her.

"Her name's Stephanie. Did you already ask her out?" Jeff asked, looking back to her as she circled the ring, her stocking covered legs crossed at the calf as she pondered the move she just saw.

"No, man. That's Stephanie McMahon..." Matt said. Jeff's heart seemed to stop at that moment and his eyes met hers from across the arena. She smiled only slightly at him before she returned to her job.

"No way..." Jeff seemed not to want to accept the idea that he just hit on the boss's daughter.

"Oh Yes, little brother." Matt confirmed patting him on the shoulder before he turned to leave.

Coming back to reality Matt picked up the magazine next to him on the table. it was the swim suit magazine that Lita had won the cover for. He took a deep breath in and held it. He was so proud of how far they'd come in their relationship and in their careers. Let Jeff worry about the bridges he'd burned, Matt thought with a sigh.

The event that led to Jeff and Stephanie being forced to acknowledge each other had started out early that night. Linda McMahon was fed up with her husband's scheming and cheating and she had given his an ultimatum. It was now or never she dealt with the man she had sworn to love forever. Showing up in the ring that night she had told Vince she wanted a divorce, which was the event that started this whole situation. She was tired of the other women, the way he treated her and their children and she'd had enough. Wrestlemania had just been a week ago, Stephanie thought, the memories of her brother and Father's fight still fresh in her mind and the fact that she had been forced to side with her father because he would give Hunter another title shot if she did. If Triple H held the title than she held a few cards to play, if not than she was at the mercy of everyone else. She would not be weak, and she would not be dependent on someone else ever again in her life but somehow it had become that way. It was always about Hunter.

The bickering couple in the ring had sparked a new hope in Amy Dumas as she stood in the locker room watching the scene unfold in the ring and silently cheering Linda on. Amy had bolted for the parking lot to speak with Linda before she could leave after the segment was over. she just couldn't contain how much she idolized the McMahon matriarch.

"Mrs. McMahon, I just wanted to tell you, I thought what you said out there was inspiring and say thank you." amy boosting, watch as the older woman smiled graciously at her. Linda nodded a little, knowing she was in a rush to get back to the home office and get the paperwork drawn up.

"Well, thank you Lita but I have to get going."Amy nodded in her understanding and backed away so the limo could go before being pushed out of the way forcefully by an angry Vince McMahon He was crazed and started to pound on the windows and trying to get his wife's attention as the limo drove away. Amy watched the scene with interest, trying not to stare. Turning his frustration back to the woman still standing in the parking lot, Vince's face flared with heat.

"Inspiring?" He questioned, his face one of extreme anger. Amy's face turned to embarrassment and she stammered for an answer.

"Well, Yeah.." She tried not to sound too excited about the events that had happened in the ring. She turned her face down to the ground as Vince stepped closer.

"Shut up.." Vince cut her off before she could try to explain herself any further. " You know what I think is inspiring you and my daughter Stephanie in the ring tonight." His salvia seeped from his mouth as he talked he was so angry. Amy sighed a little in relief, she thought it was going to be worse but she could take the pampered princess any night of the week.

"In fact, you can bring the Hardy Boyz with you because tonight we'll see a six person match, you and the Hardy boys vs. Stephanie, Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin." He spit out close to her face. Amy's face paled, she knew she was in for it now. She was at a loss for words, Matt and Jeff were going to kill her for getting them into this. She turned quickly on her heels and made her way down the hall before he could give them anymore punishment.

Vince had immediately ran back to the dressing room, where Stephanie and Triple H were waiting for him to try to talk their way out of the match. Vince completely ignored them, much to Stephanie's dismay and ran from the room once his bags were collected. Stephanie, left to wonder what she could do to get out of this match, sat heavily on the couch.

"How am I supposed to fight in this?" She asked, looking down at her skirt in contemplation. Triple H just glared at her.

"Your Father..." Triple H had glared from the doorway before he stormed out. looking down at the pink the leather skirt she wore, Stephanie reached for her cell phone to call for her driver to bring her her gym bag from the hotel room.

Amy Dumas walked meekly into the Locker room that the Hardyz were currently occupying. Her eyes remained on the ground as she let the door close behind her and she stopped in front of them. Jeff had returned to his previous position, upside down on the couch, this time his hat pulled down over his eyes. Matt sat across from him, the Divas swimsuit edition opened to one of her favorite photos of herself. She tried to smile slightly, stepping closer to Matt.

"Are you mad?" She asked quietly. Matt looked up at her, a smile playing on his lips as he did. He reached a hand out to hers and pulled her down into his lap with a groan.

"What? About last night?" He asked, playfully. Jeff snorted, trying to hold in a laugh and not listen to their conversation. Amy smiled only slightly before shaking her head.

"No, about the match..." She said, looking down at her hands. Matt looked to her. confusion marking his face.

"What match?" He asked, sitting the magazine down on the table and moving her from his lap. Amy sighed, pulling her legs from on top of his and looked for the first time to the TV that had been on when she left earlier.

"You weren't watching?" She asked, looking again to Jeff. He remained listening but had not moved from his spot on the couch.

"No..." He questioned now with interest. Amy seemed to wince at his response before looking down again.

"We have a match with Stephanie, Triple H and Steve Austin... tonight..." She almost mumbled, not wanting to say it out loud. Matt's face flushed of all the color.

"What? What happened?" Matt asked, trying not to get angry.

"I don't know..." Amy started to get anxious. "I went to catch Mrs. McMahon before she left to tell her she was inspiring and..." Matt almost immediately cut her off, resting his face into the palm of his hand.

"Oh, tonight's going to be inspiring to say the least..." He said with a heavy sigh. His eyes moved to his brother, who had yet to voice his opinion on the match. "What do you think about this, Jeff?" He asked, waiting for a response. jeff flipped his hat up from over his eyes and moved to sit the right way on the couch.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked as Amy cringed more. Usually she at him on her side at least. "I love it, I should go thank Vince myself..." Jeff said with a hint of revenge in his eyes, "I mean Stone Cold and Triple H aren't a team, we are. We're Team Extreme." Amy and Matt both nodded in agreement at his statement. "So I say we go out there and we fight Stone Cold, Triple H and Stephanie and we beat Stone Cold, Triple H and Stephanie..." He said waiting for their agreement. Matt nodded, throwing his hand out for their all hands in signal. Amy and Jeff quickly followed before they stood to go get ready. Jeff took a deep breath in, watching Matt and Amy head for the changing rooms before he rubbed a hand over his face in contemplation.

**FLASHBACK**

Jeff walked quickly into the building, following close behind Matt as they moved towards the locker room. Matt was actually going to wrestle that night in a dark match but he was still going to wrestle. Jeff didn't really care about Matt's match. Sure it was great and all but it just got him a reason to be there other than loading boxes and speakers, he could actually relax and watch the show for once. She was standing by the curtain, they're usual meeting place when he spotted her 20 minutes later, dressed to the nines again, her stocking covered legs crossed at the calf as she tried to pay attention to the man speaking to her. There was something different about her than the last time he'd seen her. The way her hair hung against her neck and she brushed it back away from her face with each laugh. She was talking to one of the younger wrestlers, trying to sound interested as he rambled on about his signature move to try to impress her. It was lame, Jeff thought in his head, still unable to take his eyes off the beauty standing in the light as it streamed though the curtains for the test run of the entrance music. Maybe the difference was he knew her so well now, through the stole time they'd managed to make. He approached confidently, her eyes lighting up when she spotted him out of the corner of her eye.

"Jeff!" She exclaimed, smiling widely before gripping him in a tight embrace against her chest. He was shocked at first before returning the hug, pulling her a little closer still and giving the man a look to revival her Father's. The wrestler she'd been talking to turned and moved away, a defeated look on his face as his shoulders slumped. Jeff smiled a little, pulling her back to look at her.

"Hi.." He finally managed to get out looking to her face for the first time.

"Hey… I didn't know you were going to be here tonight.." She whispered, not wanting anyone to take notice of them. He smiled,

"You did, too. I told you the other night." He played, as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, you caught me." She played back, looking up into his eyes. Her smiled was just as beautiful as she was, he thought, watching her pale pink lips move as she talked. The way they moved with each new word, he wanted to reach out and touch them.

"Jeff…" Her voice brought him back.

"Sorry.." He mumbled, letting go of her arm that he'd been gripping.

"I was just asking, if Dad had let you do a match yet?" She asked again, confused on why he was now turned away from her. She had done her best to stick reports of his matches under her Father's nose but to no avail.

"Nah, just a few dark matches here and there." He stated, tucking his hands in his pockets nervously.

"Oh." Her mouth turned up as the conversation went silent. Jeff's mind searched for something to say to keep his mind off the thoughts that had been running through it. He couldn't fall for her. He couldn't let this happen, Matt would kill him.

"So, Steph. My birthday's next week. Are you guys still going to be in town?" He asked hopefully. Her eyes turned down in contemplation.

"I don't know. It depends on my Mom really, we're staying to visit some relatives." She softly whispered.

"Oh, oh, I understand." He said looking down the hall to the people moving about.

"Let's get out of here?" She asked, taking his hand in her own and moving towards the door quickly. Daman the consequences, she wanted to spend some time with him.

"I brought my bike." Jeff said as they walked quickly through the building, their hands remaining locked together. Stephanie pushed Jeff around a corner, seeing her Father come out of his office.

"Sorry.." She whispered, their lips closely together as she pressed her body against his in the darkened corner, waiting for her father to pass. "If he saw us together…" She whispered, peeking out to make sure he was gone down the hall. Jeff took her hand in his again and moved them down the opposite hall.

"I know a place we can go." He said, moving them to the door quickly.

**Flashback**

Jeff came back to reality as he stared across the ring at the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Just his luck that instead of the calm quiet night he had anticipated, Amy Dumas just couldn't keep her mouth shut. Stephanie McMahon glanced at him, feeling his eyes pulse into her, his judgmental stare making her squirm under its scrutiny. She pushed the thought from her head and looked at her strong husband, who stood in between her and her former lover. This hadn't been how Stephanie had envisioned this night to turn out either but here she was. Her Father had forced this match on her without even a chance to weasel out of it. She could think of a million reasons why she shouldn't be in this match, the first of many, the man staring across the ring at her. What if she ended up in the ring with him? What if he ended up in the ring with her? Would he really hurt her? She'd try to get away as quick as she could but would it be fast enough. He had more than enough reason to want to see her suffer. They stared at each other for a moment longer before the bell sounded and Triple H turned to Stephanie, his eyes looking to her tightly gripped hands on the ring rope where she stood.

"Okay, I'm not letting you get into this." He said holding open the ropes for her as she got out of the ring and stepped onto the apron with Steve Austin. She took one glance at him before she looked back at her husband. The two of them had talked low in hushed tones about the match before they had left the locker room and had deliberityly not included her in the conversation telling her they were done when she asked to be included. Stephanie didn't say anything just shook her head in response to Triple H's warning to stay out of it, too caught up in her thoughts to even comprehend what was being said or done. She didn't have a good feeling about this match but then again, when did she when their was a chance she could be fighting. Jeff started the match against Triple H, his eyes sizing up his opponent and silently cursing his would be sister-in-law and her big mouth. it would be epic if he could actually beat team but he wasn't counting on it. He took a glance at Stephanie as Triple H circled him, trying to pin point his weakness. Stephanie stared blankly at the men in the ring and wanted to yell out to stop the fight completely. She knew what Triple H could do to Jeff. He'd never had reason to before but Stephanie had sent a fair share of opponents Jeff's way to make his life miserable. She looked down, knowing she had been wrong to do that but there was nothing she could about the past now so she's have to deal with it. A sigh escaped her lips and Stone Cold glanced her way, wondering what had gotten into her. She couldn't let her personal feelings get in the way of business again. She'd taken out her anger for the life she had been forced to lead on her Father first with her marriage to Triple H and then her entire family. She'd created the McMahon-Helmsley Era and reigned havoc throughout the federation but she still didn't feel any better about herself. She felt worse to be truthful.

Stephanie's eyes focused back on the ring and she took a deep breath in. Her eyes found him staring at her and she wonder what could have happened between them if their fate had been different. She sighed deeply, turning away from his unrelenting stare and looking down at her shoes. It was then Amy made her attack. The ring had broken out into chaos when Amy came shooting across the ring and flipped Stephanie unto the mat. She wasted no time in giving her the twist of fate and Stephanie didn't remember anything else after that except the pounding in her head and the muffled voices around her where she lay. Jeff saw Stephanie go down and threw HHH into the steel steps in anger. He needed to make sure he stayed down long enough to let Amy get the win. The count started and the bell rung shortly after. Amy had won the match by the time Jeff looked up again. Austin took that moment to hit him from behind with a chair from the announcers table. There was a commotion in the ring and Jeff crawled back in as Stephanie began to stir. their eyes met for a brief moment before Jeff was hit in the head with another chair and he feel unconscience on the side of the ring. Stephanie crawled to the corner, watching the chaos as it unfolded in front of her. Hunter and Austin began to beat down Amy and Matt relentlessly without abandonment. She looked away in horror, why were they doing this? Was it because she had lost the match? Matt and Amy had done nothing wrong but win fairly. She heard the crack of metal on flesh and pulled herself out of the ring to slump to the ground just outside. She was going to be sick. Austin's music hit and Stephanie looked back in the ring to see her former friends bloody, battered and unconscious in the ring with Austin and her husband standing over them in defeat. She looked away again, Hunter coming around the ring to pick her up off the floor and lead her out of the arena. She limped along side of him, still not fully believing the bodies that remained in the ring as she left.

She didn't understand what had really happened but she wasn't about to ask questions to the two crazed men leading her out of the arena. They left quickly and got in the limo to drive off before anyone stirred or came after them. It would no doubt be a brawl for what they did to Matt and Amy. Jeff saw them go as he was being helped to the back for medical attention. He couldn't walk on his own and he knew Matt and Amy were in much worse shape than him. His eyes found the titantron for a moment to see medics loading his brother on a stretcher. The scene changed to that of a limo leaving quickly from the parking garage as he limped up the ramp, making it to the curtain. He immediately removed the man under his arm and started for his locker room. There would be hell to pay on Smackdown, he was sure of that. If it was the last thing he did, he would take out Triple H and Austin for what they did to his family.

"Sir.." The doctor said but Jeff refused the attention and grabbed his bag to leave the building for the next town.


	3. Chapter 2

****Flashback****

The night was almost silent; Jeff's mind thought back. Soft murmurs of egger fans filing into the Staples Arena in Los Angles filled the air just above his head. His palms sweat with a new found nervousness. Everyone was feeling a intense feeling of anticipation for the nights events but the mood was somber for him. This just didn't feel right. The fans quietly found their assigned seats in the arena and braced themselves for what would be the turn of a generation. Stephanie McMahon's wedding to Andrew Martin was about to take place. The locker room had been buzzing all day from divas suddenly excited about the idea of getting married to the wrestlers who were either praising Andrew for getting Stephanie to marry him or cursing him for the excitement he'd set in their significant others. Jeff Hardy was the exception to the group. More somber than anyone else, he spent most of the day by himself, trying to piece together the pieces of his mind and his heart. No one really took notice; he tended to do this a lot of the time anyway, so only Matt really knew what was troubling the younger Hardy brother. A lonely walk down the hall of the drafty arena lead him to her dressing room door. His hands were shaking now and a line of sweat was beginning to appear on his hair line. What if she didn't care? What if she acting like what they had once been had been nothing. Jeff couldn't take her treating him like he was nothing. He let out a sigh, leaning a hand against the door frame and hoping to collect himself and sound confident in his plea. The door had been decorated in red and white, her wedding colors. Balloons nearly hit him in the face when he glanced at her name written in glitter for the special occasion. In a few minutes she would be gone forever. He could never think about her again, never wonder if there was some small possibility that she still loved him the way he did her. He'd watched her for months since she started coming on television. He hoped it had been a show, he love story with Andrew but deep down he knew it hadn't been. His dreams would fade like their love so many years before in time but he had to tell her once last time what she meant to him. Shifting from foot to foot he, on impulse, knocked on the door quickly before he could second guess himself and turned away to wait for her to answer. He somewhat hoped she wouldn't that she'd already be gone.

"Just a second!" Her sweet voice rang out from inside the room. He missed hearing it, he missed seeing her smile just to see him, he missed her. The sudden movement made him tense as he heard her walking to the door, her heels clicking on the cement flooring of the arena. Her face appeared in the door way and her heavily painted eye lids blinked once in confusion before turning to wonder.

"Jeff?" The confusion was written on her face. She didn't understand why he had chosen this night to return to her life. To actually take the time to come to her and find out why she hadn't spoken to him in eight years.

"Can I come in?" His voice faltered with uncertainty as he looked at the ground.

" It's not a good time." She said beginning to close the door in his face. She couldn't take seeing him when she knew what she had to do tonight. He stopped it with his hand and stared at the woman he'd fallen in love with. He just wanted one more minute with her.

"Stephanie, please." He said staring deep into her crystal blue orbs. She turned her eyes away nervously and nodded, knowing she wanted the same thing more than anything.

"Stephanie, I... I don't understand." He said simply. She was his everything, she meant the world to him and she just tossed him away after a summer fling? Things were never finished and she was moving on.

"Jeff, why does this mean so much to you? What we had ended and you haven't talked to me since!" She raised her voice in confirmation that he was hearing her.

"I tried, you Father told me you never wanted to see me again. You threw what we had away because you cared more about what he thought." Jeff raised his voice back. Suddenly a confrontation between two lovers turned into a screaming match.

"What are you talking about?" She hissed back, she never said anything of the kind, when she left him, she was heartbroken. She tried to write him but her letters went unanswered. Her Father had been right all along, he only wanted her for two reasons, his career and his hormones. Now to come here with these lies and pretend it was her fault that their relationship ended, she may have given up but he ended their relationship.

"I wrote you, I tried to come and see you when I found out you were in the hospital that fall and your Father had me thrown out! We meant something to each other! You never responded to any of my attempts to see you and I gave up trying, hoping you'd try to find me." He was suddenly confused, how had this happened? Was it some big mistake? Was it fate, pulling them apart? She stared at him, confusion beginning to set in on her face again. She hadn't even know he knew she was in the hospital.

"Jeff, I didn't get any letters. Didn't you get mine?" She questioned with her eyes. She felt the bile rising in her throat when he shook his head taking a step toward her. "I thought you gave up on me, I couldn't try to find you, everything was so messed up. Everything happened so fast, I was so confused." The tears were forming in her blue eyes and one stray tear fell from her lid and down her make-up painted face, catching on her chin. She had screwed up big time again and it was all her father's fault. Jeff reached towards her and wiped the tear away.

"Stephanie, I wrote for months." He whispered willing her not to cry anymore. She glanced down at her hands and tried to remember that time in her life. It had been the worse time for her for a multitude of reasons, mainly her family being in shambles, her Father controlling her and a secret she kept deep inside that only her family knew of why she was really in the hospital that September.

"My Father!" She finally whispered, "My Father must have taken them. He.. He didn't want me talking to you. He had you thrown out instead of letting me see you when he knew I would need you." She whispered into his hand. The realization that Vince McMahon didn't like him had been forming for some time now but this confirmed it in Jeff's mind. He knew dating the boss' daughter was never a good idea but Vince had taken it a step further,

"I told you everything in those letters. Stephanie, I love you." He stared at her for a long moment before enveloping her into his arms. He sighed a little out of relief when she didn't pull away. Resting her head on his shoulder her whisper was just audible.

"You still love me? I thought you hated me by now. I didn't say anything to you because I knew being here meant so much to you. Being a wrestler and having Matt with you. I couldn't bring personal things here. This is your dream, long before you met me."

"We can still be together." His whisper was lower than hers. She silently shook her head.

"Jeff, No, I... I can't." She whispered burying her face in his neck. "I screw everything up again." She silently whispered, knowing of her betrayal still yet to come that night.

"No, we love each other. That's all that matters..." She shook her head again,

"No, There's something I need to tell you." She was actually going to tell him before everyone else of her plan. She trusted him, even thought he would be mad at her, she owed him a reason they couldn't be together, She opened her mouth to speak.

"Jeff, I'm..." There was a soft knock on the door.

"Stephanie, it's time, sweetie." Linda McMahon's voice came from the other side. Stephanie quickly pulled away from the embrace she'd been waiting for so long to be in again.

"Be right there Mom." She softly called, her eyes meeting Jeff's again. "I've got to go." She whispered. Jeff's hand shot out to catch her arm as she passed.

"Steph, please, one more chance? I promise you won't regret it..." He whispered bring their foreheads together. Stephanie nodded, looking down at the floor.

"I'll see you out there..." She whispered, knowing that after tonight he would hate her for the rest of her life. She swept out of the room silently, leaving Jeff to wonder what was going to happen, hopefully she'd be back in his arms shortly.

****END FLASHBACK****

The violent shake of the car coming to a stop shake Jeff from his memories of a day not so long ago. His eyes blinked rapidly to fresh his mind of his surroundings and the shutting of car doors going on around him.

"Hey, buddy. We're at the hotel." The sound of Adam Copeland's voice reminded him of where he was. Jeff's eyes focused on Adam's somber face staring back at him from the front seat before he stretched a bit immediately regretting doing so. His body ached all over, his back spasming with each flex of his arms. Adam's face showed one of concern before Jeff tightened his lips to his teeth and stepped out of the small car to the cool night air. His legs almost gave out when he went to stand but he caught himself on the car door before his face met the pavement.

"You sure you shouldn't be back at the hospital with Amy and Matt?" Christian suggested from the trunk where he was pulling their bags from the compartment. Jeff shook his head as he shoulder his own bag preparing for the trip to his room.

"Nah, I need to be at tonight's show..." Jeff said quietly, thinking of what he needed to do tonight. He knew Triple H and Stone Cold were bigger and stronger than him but he had his family to avenge. Nodding his head in thanks for the ride, Jeff began to make his way into the hotel, hoping to avoid any additional familiar faces that evening.

The morning sun filtered into the airy curtains of the hotel room as Stephanie sat by them and contemplated the prior night's events. Hunter hadn't been the same after, it was like some power trip that she couldn't get him off of, like he was addicted to the words that Austin had been feeding him. He and Austin had spend much of the night at the hotel bar before he stumpled in at 3:30 in the morning and passed out in the bed next to her. She sighed, looking out her window that overlooked the city of Raleigh before looking back at her sleeping husband in the bed to her right. Stephanie felt like her heart was turning against her, she wanted so bad to help the Jeff in any way she could. She felt like she owed him at least that after everything she'd put him through. The Smackdown taping was to be that night and she really didn't want to go, she knew it was going to be trouble any way it turned out. Triple H stirred behind her before stumbling to the bathroom and closing the door. Stephanie watched him go with little interest, listening the sounds of water running before he came out, his face soaked with tap water. Stephanie turned at the noise and tried to smile a little to keep Hunter from thinking anything was strange in her mood this morning.

"What's up with you?" Hunter asked looking at Stephanie, still offended by her lack of participation the night before in the beating or of the celebration after.

"Nothing.." Stephanie said taking her clothes and heading for the bathroom to take a shower. Her solace was gone once he was awake. He'd want to talk or worse, he'd want something else she wasn't in the mood to give him. Her feet touched the cold marble floor of the rented bathroom and she shivered slightly at the thought of her husband before she began to undress. The door hadn't shut all the way and Stephanie leaned over to push it closed when she heard Hunter talking low. She could only assume he had gotten a phone call. She hoped he'd stay busy long enough for her to shower and get out of the hotel room to go to the satellite office here is Raleigh. She had just reached the door and leaned towards it when she heard her name. Interested in the conversation, she leaned more into the door and turned her head to try to hear what was being said.

"Yeah, no, Vince, there's definitely something up..." He whispered low, his voice concerned. Stephanie tried to hear better without opening the door, turning her body to see if she could make out what he was doing.

"No, you should have seen her face last night when we were beating up on those idiots.." He said as Stephanie covered her mouth with her hands.

"You're sure she was involved with him before...you know...like that? He's a light weight..." He said. "No, No, I'm not going back on our agreement...Don't worry, she's in the shower, I can hear the water running..." Stephanie tried to shut the door more so he wouldn't catch on and knocked over a shampoo bottle with her elbow in the process. She jumped slightly at the noise as Hunter quickly ended the call and stood to come check on her. Stephanie jumped in the show, still wearing the towel she had grabbed off the rack and stood under the spray.

"Sweetie, you okay?" His voice filled the air as Stephanie absent-mindly tried to drown herself in the shower water rather than talk to him.

"Yeah.." She moaned a little, "Just dropped the shampoo.." She said as he left satisfied. Stephanie's eyes filled with hate, her Father had done it again. He'd screwed her over and she was all alone again. She had thought that at least Hunter was on her side but all he had ever cared about was his career anyway. She had used that very same tactic to enter into their marriage of convenience. Letting the water fall over her face she felt the tears coming to surface of her eyes. She had to do something now, she would not play the victim again to her Father's endless game of cat and mouse. Sighing deeply, she turned to drop the towel and begin to wash her hair.

Stephanie arrived in the satellite office, greeting the morning secretary with a small smile before entering the elevator. As the doors closed, she thought she saw a mane of multi colored hair enter the lobby. As the doors opened again to the top floor of the building, Stephanie noticed most of the lights off in the offices. Shane's office sat vacant as it had been for the last few months, granted it rarely used this office anyway unless he was in town but it still represented the emptiness she felt. At least when he was here she felt like she had one person on her side no matter what. He had known about her relationship with Jeff from the beginning and had never passed judgement. He had hated Andrew but with good reason, as she thought back. She was never going to marry him anyway and Shane knew it. Passing her Father's office at the end of the hall, that too sat empty and cold. She shook her head, unwilling knowing that she would be considered in charge of everything that day. Finally finding her office, she opened the door and flipped on the lights to the phone already ringing at her desk. Taking a deep sigh in, she answered it, quickly.

"Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley..." She said confidently into the receiver. The secretary from downstairs was on the line in a moment,

"Mrs. Helmsley, I have Mr. Jeff Hardy in lobby waiting to speak with you." Stephanie's blood froze in her veins. She had really seen him when she was getting on the elevator. Her mind wouldn't process a response fast enough for her mouth before she spoke.

"Um, send him up please." She'd have to deal with him at some point, why not now while she still had the courage. Hanging up the phone, she sat in her chair to turn on her laptop and waiting for the ding of the elevator. She heart was racing in her chest at the thought of being alone with him for the first time since her wedding night. She's taken every opportunity since that night to remind him why he hated her so much and to tell herself that she never deserved him anyway. The start up of her computer distracted her from the sound she was waiting to hear. A moment later she hear footsteps falling in her direction before her door was opened without a knock.

Jeff didn't figure she deserved the respect of a knock after the way she allowed her husband to act the night before. He had seen Stone Cold and him at the bar laughing it up while he checked in the night before at the hotel. His body still ached from the beating it took and there was not telling how long Amy and Matt would be out. His nostrils flared when he saw her, sitting behind her desk with the reading glasses he used to find so sexy perched on her nose. Her eyes met his when he slammed the door behind him and caused her to jump.

"Jeff, I don't know who you think you are..." She started but he cut her off before she could keep going.

"Who I am, what about who you think you are to allow your Husband and his drinking buddy to dismember members of my family!" He yelled back. He was lucky she was the only one here today or he would already be being escorted out of the building. She could have security there a less than a minute if she wanted but she knew he was right. She eyes shifted back down to her desk before she took off her glasses and stood to address him.

"Jeff, what happened last night, though highly unconventional..." She started before he cut her off again.

"Damn right!" He shouted.

"Let me finish..." She stated raising her hand to him, "Though highly unconventional, was well within both yours and your families contracts with the WWF." She said crossing her arms.

"That was a public beating!" Jeff argued, coming to stand at her desk. Stephanie looked down, knowing he had a point but she needed to treat him like an employee and not anything more.

"If you'd like to renegotiate your contract, you more than welcome to do so when your contract renews..." She stated coldly, returning to her seat. Jeff shook his head and leaned against the wooden barrier between them.

"This isn't you. I thought for a long time, I would never see the Stephanie McMahon I fell in love with but I saw her, last night as you watched me take that chair shot. I were scared and he did that to you. How can you even trust him?" Jeff asked trying to meet her eyes.

"I trust no one." She said plainly, still not looking up. "Stephanie McMahon trusted people, I do not." She stated with reverence, finally looking up. Jeff searched her eyes for clarity but found none. She'd been lied to and misused so many times that she had no more to give. He wanted to beat the crap out of whoever did that to her, whoever took away her hope. Stephanie sighed, looking down at her desk. She sure as hell could never trust Triple H again and she doubted the man in front of her would ever care for her the way he once did but they found themselves at a bypass. They shared a common enemy at the moment and she would take what she could.

"You want to know how to beat Triple H? You have to beat him at his own game. He exploited your weakness, you need to return the favor." She met his eyes once again, this time with determination.

"and what's his weakness?" Jeff asked, hoping she was opening up to him. Looking off to the side for a moment, she sighed again before looking down.

"Me." She simply stated without a second thought. Jeff stood from the desk quick.

"No, no... I will not hurt you..." He stated quickly shaking his head. "No, I would not stoop to his level." Jeff stated adamantly. "There's got to be something else." Stephanie shook her head negatively.

"It's the only way to get to his real weakness..." She stated matter of factly. Jeff turned, his hand tangled in the hair at his forehead.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Jeff asked, now hoping for a better solution than him knocking Stephanie out.

"His title belt, it's the one thing it loves more than himself. You have to challenge him enough that he'll put it on the line. If you do something to me, I can force him into putting the title up." Jeff's eyes narrowed at the implication.

"And why would you do that?" He asked, coming again to lean on the desk in front of her. Her eyes averted to the old wood before she spoke. She wouldn't cry, not in front of him. Taking a deep breathe, she did what she does best.

"I don't do anything without something being in it for me, right?" She asked, hating the fact that she could be truthful with the one man that she had honest feelings for. Jeff tightened is lips to his teeth.

"What is it that the Princess wants from me?" He asked with a mocking tone. Stephanie's eyes scrunched in anger but she held in her rebuffing statement, standing from her chair to go to the window. The sun was starting to shine into its darkened pane and she reached up to touch it with her fingertips, finding only cool glass instead. it was a metaphor for her life, she assumed before she took a deep breath.

"Nothing, I want nothing." She sighed, resign to her own fate. She put herself in this mess and she would get herself out. Jeff immediately noticed the internal battle being waged inside her eyes when she glance back at him. He'd seen it many times before when he thought there was a chance the old Stephanie was still in there. He only nodded once, standing from the desk.

"How can I know that I can trust you, that this isn't another set up?"  
He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Stephanie didn't turn to look at him but studied his reflection in the glass.

"You don't..." She almost whispered before her hand feel from the surface back to her side. "I guess, you'll just have to trust me..." She whispered looking back at him. Jeff's eyes met hers for a brief moment and in that second he saw the love of his life return. She was cold and sad and hurt but she was his Stephanie. Just as soon as she emerged she retreated back within the hard shell that stood in front of him and cleared her throat. He nodded only once at her before turning to the leave the room, a new found hope in his chest that hadn't been there a few minutes before. He could get through to her. He could seek his revenge and maybe, just maybe fix the mistakes he made years before.


	4. Chapter 3

This story is under construction, please check back again soon:)


	5. Chapter 4

The night was almost silent; soft murmurs of egger fans filing into the Staples Arena in Los Angles filled the air. Everyone was feeling a intense feeling of anticipation for the nights events and the mood was somber, something didn't feel right. The fans quietly found their assigned seats and braced themselves for what would be the turn of a generation. Stephanie McMahon's wedding to Andrew Martin was about to take place. The locker room had been buzzing all day from divas suddenly excited about the idea of getting married to the wrestlers who were either praising Andrew for getting Stephanie to marry him or cursing him for the excitement he'd set in their significant others. Jeff Hardy was the exception to the group. More somber than any of the fans, he spent most of the day by himself, trying to piece together the pieces of his mind. No one really took notice; he tended to do this a lot of the time before a big match but there really wasn't anything to be worried about that night. A lonely walk down the hall and he stood outside her dressing room looking at the door. He let out a sigh, hoping to collect himself and sound confident. The door had been decorated in red and white, her wedding colors, her name written in glitter for the special occasion. In a few minutes she would be gone forever. He could never think about her again, never wonder if there was some minute possibility that she would love him again. His dream would fade like their love so many years before. Shifting from foot to foot he, on impulse, knocked on the door quickly before he could second guess himself.

"Just a second!" Her sweet voice rang out from inside the room. He missed hearing it, he missed seeing her smile, just to see him. The sudden movement made him tense as he heard her walking to the door, her heels clicking on the cement flooring. Her face appeared in the door way and her heavily painted eye lids blinked once.

"Jeff?" The confusion was written on her face She didn't understand why he had chosen this night to return to her life. To actually take the time to come to her and find out why she hadn't spoken to him in eight years.

"Can I come in?" His voice faltered with uncertainty.

" It's not a good time." She said beginning to close the door. He stopped it with his hand and stared at the woman he'd fallen in love with. He'd been unable to move beyond the year they'd spent as pen pals and the summer they'd spend as lovers.

"Stephanie, please." He said staring deep into her crystal blue orbs. She turned her eyes away nervously and nodded.

"Stephanie, I... I don't understand." He said simply. She was his everything, she meant the world to him and she just tossed him away after a summer fling? Things were never finished and she was moving on.

"Jeff, why does this mean so much to you? What we had ended and you haven't talked to me since!" She raised her voice in confirmation that he was hearing her.

"I tried. You never wrote me back, you threw what we had away." Suddenly a confrontation between two lovers turned into a screaming match.

"What are you talking about?" She hissed back, she never received any letter, when she left him, she was heartbroken. Her Father had been right all long, he only wanted her for two reasons, her name and her body. Now to come here with these lies and pretend it was her fault that their relationship ended, she may have given up but he ended their relationship.

"I wrote you, I wrote you everyday just like the year before! When we meant something to each other You never responded to any of them and I gave up trying, hoping you'd try to find me." He was suddenly confused, how had this happened? Was it some big mistake? Was it fate, pulling them apart? She stared at him, confusion beginning to set in on her face again.

"Jeff, I didn't get any letters, I thought you gave up on me, I couldn't try to find you, everything was so messed up. Everything happened so fast, I was so confused" The tears were forming in her blue eyes and one stray tear fell from her lid and down her make-up painted face, catching on her chin. He reached towards her and wiped the tear away.

"Stephanie, I wrote for four months." He whispered willing her not to cry anymore. She glanced down at her hands and tried to remember that time in her life. It had been the worse time for her for a multitude of reasons, mainly her family being in shambles, her Father controlling her and a secret she kept deep inside that only her family knew.

"My Father!" She finally whispered, "My Father must have taken them. He.. He didn't want me talking to you." The realization that Vince McMahon didn't like him had been forming for sometime now but this confirmed it in Jeff's mind.

"I told you everything in those letters. Stephanie, I love you." He stared at her for a long moment before enveloping her into his arms. He sighed a little out of relief when she didn't pull away. Resting her head on his shoulder her whisper was just audible.

"You still love me? I thought you hated me by now. I didn't say anything to you because I knew being here meant so much to you. Being a wrestler and having Matt with you. I couldn't bring personal things here. This is your dream, long before you met me."

"We can still be together." His whisper was lower than hers. She silently shook her head.

"Jeff, What about Andrew, he'll be so heartbroken. Maybe it's just been too long for us to get back together." Her hand grazed his cheek as he caught it.

"No, we love each other. That's all that matters.." He shook her head again,

"No, There's something I need to tell you." She was actually going to tell him why she left him without a single word, she was prepared for his anger but it had to be said. Why she hadn't tried to communicate with him when she hadn't heard from him. But instead she let everything go that was close to her, her family drifted away, her life was in ruins and for a little while she resented him for not coming to rescue her. She opened her mouth to speak.

"When I left, I was..." There was a soft knock on the door.

"Stephanie, it's time, sweetie." Linda McMahon's voice came from the other side.

"Be right there Mom." Her eyes met Jeff's again and she wondered if he knew what she was about to say. He looked down at her, wondering what she meant, was she having second thoughts when she left?

"Stephanie, what did you want to say?" He asked hoping to get a straight answer. She stared at him for a moment. The moment to tell him had come and passed, she couldn't do it like this.

"It can wait. After tonight I promise to tell you." He kissed her head softly and she swept out of the room, hopefully back to his arms.

The wedding started and all arrangements were going as planned. Jeff stood staring at her, waiting for her to say something, anything, to stop the wedding. He would do it if she couldn't. The time came and Triple H's music came on. What the hell was going on in this place? He looked as did everyone else and Triple H came out.

"I know Vince you said anyone not invited or not a family member; shouldn't interrupt the wedding but I thought you should see this." Triple H said and showed a video of him marrying Stephanie. "Now, dad. I know you can only have one thing on you mind, not did we but how many times did we consummate the marriage?" Triple H said as Andrew went to go after him.

The wedding became a commotion and everyone was going every direction. Stephanie was hysterical as Jeff walked off the stage and to the back. Stephanie saw him leave; she pushed everyone away from her,

"Jeff!" Her voice rang out in his ear. He stopped at the end of the hall and turned around,

"What?"

"Jeff, I don't remember!" She cried, trying to explain herself. Was she acting did she know what was going on? Or was she really truly hurt by the events that just took place, he pushed off the feeling to reach out and hold her. She didn't deserve it if she'd hurt him a second time.

"We're done." He finally said after a long moment of silence. Her tears were silently as he turned on his heels and bounded away from what was Stephanie McMahon, sitting in a heap on the floor of the Staples Arena


	6. Chapter 5

**Present day**

Jeff came back to reality as he stared across the ring at the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Stephanie McMahon glanced at him, feeling his eyes pulse into her with the heat of their love years before. She pushed the thought from her head and looked at her strong husband, who stood in between her and the former love of her life. It was a Monday night Raw and Vince had forced this match on Stephanie, without even a chance to weasel out of it. What if she ended up in the ring with him? What if he ended up in the ring with her? They stared at each other for a moment and there the bell sounded and Triple H turned to Stephanie,

"Okay, I'm not letting you get into this." He said holding the ropes for her as she got out of the ring. Stephanie didn't say anything just shook her head. Jeff started the match and glanced at Stephanie as Triple H circled him. Stephanie stared blankly at the men in the ring and wanted to yell out to stop this but she remembered the vow she made to herself months before and looked down. She couldn't let her personal feelings get in the way of business again. She'd screwed over her Father and her entire family just get back at him for her personal failures and he'd never let her live that down.

It had started out early that night. Linda McMahon was fed up with her husband's scheming and cheating, it was now or never. Showing up in the ring that night she had told Vince she wanted a divorce, which was the event that started this whole situation. Wrestlemania had just been a week ago, the memories of her brother and Father's fight still fresh in her mind and the fact that she had been forced to side with her father because he would give Hunter a title shot. It was always about Hunter. The bickering couple in the ring had sparked a new hope in Amy Dumas as she stood in the locker room watching the scene unfold in the ring. It had started out as they're lucky night, getting a couch in their dressing room was an unexpected surprise but they weren't complaining. Rising from the couch, Amy bolted for the parking lot to speak with Linda before she could leave.

"Mrs. McMahon, I just wanted to tell you I thought what you said out there was inspiring and say thank you." Linda nodded a little, knowing she was in a rush to get back to the home office and get the paperwork filed up.

"Well, thank Lita but I have to get going." Lita backed off so the limo could go before being pushed out of the way by an angry Vince McMahon who started pounding on the windows and trying to get his wife's attention. Turning his frustration back to the woman still standing in the parking lot.

"Inspiring?" Amy's face turned to one of embarrassment.

"Well, Yeah.."

"Shut up.." Vince cut her off before she could try to explain herself. " You know what I think is inspiring you and my daughter Stephanie in the ring tonight." Amy sighed a little in relief, she thought it was going to be worse.

"In fact, you can bring the Hardy Boyz with you because tonight we'll see a six person match, you and the Hardy boys vs., Stephanie, Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin." Amy was at a loss for words, they were going to kill her for getting them into this. She turned quickly on her heels and made her way down the hall. Stephanie's eyes focused back on the ring and she took a deep breathe, that was how this night started and now she was here, looking him stare at her and wonder what happened between them. She sighed deeply, turning away from his unrelenting stare.

Just as her attention was on her thoughts, Amy came shooting across the ring and flipped Stephanie into the ring. Amy wasted no time and giving her the twist of fate and Stephanie didn't remember anything else after that. Jeff saw Stephanie go down and threw HHH into the steel steps. Amy had won the match by the time Jeff looked up and Austin hit him from behind. There was a commotion in the ring and Jeff crawled back in as Stephanie began to stir they looked at each other for a second before Jeff was hit in the head with a chair. Stephanie crawled to the corner as Hunter and Austin began to beat down Amy and Matt. She looked away, why were they doing this? She heard the crack of metal on flesh and pulled herself out of the ring. Austin's music hit and Stephanie looked back in the ring to see her former friends bloody, battered and unconscious in the ring. She looked away as Hunter got out of the ring and began to lead her out of the arena.

She didn't understand what had really happened but she wasn't about to ask questions as they left the arena and got in the limo. Jeff saw them go as he was being helped to the back for medical attention. He watched the limo leave and started to get up,

"Sir.." The doctor said but Jeff refused the attention and grabbed his bag to leave the building. His head hurt but he wasn't going to let Stephanie and Hunter get away with this. He got in his car and started the drive to the next town for the next night.

Stephanie sat in the limo and stared at her Husband, he was crazed with anger. Austin sat across from them as Hunter muttered about how Vince left them unprepared and that's why they lost.

"We lost because of your dear wife!" Austin yelled accusing Stephanie. She scrunched up her face in anger and was about to say something when Hunter responded,

"Yeah, she could have put up a fight.." He said as Stephanie suddenly began to feel outnumbered. She sat back, staring out the window as they passed a sign, 8 miles to North Carolina. Pushing a few fallen locks of hair back from her face, she tried to fight the feeling that she was some how responsible for the beatings that their opponents had received that night. Three people were probably seriously hurt and she did nothing to stop it. How could she had stopped it, Hunter and Austin were much bigger than she was. Would it have made a difference either? The Hardys and Amy probably hated her anyways, so why was she worried about them.

The next morning, Stephanie sat in her hotel room contemplating the nights events. Hunter hadn't been the same after, it was like some power trip that she couldn't get him off of, like he was addicted to the words that Austin had been feeding him. She sighed, looking out her window that overlooked the city of Raleigh. Stephanie felt like her heart was turning against her, she wanted so bad to help the Hardyz anyway she could. The Smackdown taping was to be that night and she really didn't want to go. Triple H came out of the bathroom behind her and threw his clothes into his overnighter. Stephanie turned at the noise and smiled a little to keep Hunter from thinking anything was strange.

"What's up with you?" Hunter asked looking at Stephanie, still offended by her lack of participation the night before.

"Nothing.." Stephanie said taking her clothes and heading for the bathrrom to take a shower. Her feet touched the cold marble floor of the rented bathroom and she shivered before she began to undress. The door hadn't shut all the way and Stephanie leaned over to push it shut when she heard Hunter talking low. She leaned over and turned her head to try to head what was being said.

"Yeah, no, Vince, there's diffinately something up..." He whispered. Stephanie tried to hear better without opening the door.

"No, you should have seen her face last night when we were beating up on those idiots.." He said as Stephanie covered her mouth with her hands.

"You're sure she was invovled with him before...you know..." He said. "No, No, I'm not going back on our agreement...Don't worry, she's in the shower, I can hear the water running..." Stephanie tried to shut the door more so he wouldn't catch on and knocked over a shampoo bottle. She jumped as Hunter quickly ended the call and she jumped in the show, still wearing the towel.

"Sweetie, you okay?" His voice filled the air as Stephanie absent-mindly tried to drown herself in the shower water.

"Yeah.." She moaned a little, "Just dropped the shampoo.." She said as he left satisfied. Stephanie's eyes filled with hate, her Father had done it again. He'd screwed her over and she was all alone again.

Jeff walked into the arena that night just as Hunter, Stephanie, and Austin were in the ring, gloating over the night before. He wasted no time in grabbing a chair and heading for the ring. Stephanie glanced at the ramp just as Jeff came running out, full of steam. He hit Hunter then Austin and Stephanie was left looking at him. He looked at her and wondered if she had been in on the beating his family took. Stephanie became suddenly nervous as Jeff began toward her and she lifted her hand and slapped him. Jeff felt the sting of her hand across his face and felt all the rage he had for her leaving build up inside of him and he twist of fated her to the mat. Triple H was up by the time Jeff rolled out of the ring and he looked back as he ran up the ramp. As he reached the curtain, he began to feel the guilt set in for what he just had done to Stephanie, his Stephanie. He looked behind him fast as he found his locker room and went in, closing the door.

Jeff paced his locker room floor as he reviewed the events in the ring.

"I shouldn't have done that!" He yelled at himself as he looked in the full length mirror. He couldn't handle it anymore and decided to peek in and see if she was alright. Stephanie's head was killing her as she laid back down on the bed in the EMT station, the doctor had left some time ago to check on others. Just as she was almost asleep she felt a hand on her cheek. She smiled a little thinking when she opened her eyes her husband would be standing over her, but it was anything like that. Jeff Hardy looked down at her, as she jumped up and crawled to the top of the bed.

"WOW, Steph, It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you!" He yelled reaching for her. Stephanie wimped a bit releasing her grip on the pillows beneath her.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting down next to her. Stephanie looked at him in surprise,

"I'm fine." She said slowly and quietly, "You shouldn't be here." She said looking around.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. You know I would never hurt you." Jeff said trying to touch her face. Stephanie pulled away,

"Jeff, don't. You know, it's been over for a while now." She said getting up and walking over to the desk of equipment. Jeff followed her,

"You know you don't believe that anymore than I do!" Jeff said turning her around. Stephanie pushed away,

"Go away, Jeff! It's over, it's been over!" She yelled at him.

"Look, I just came to make sure you're alright and say that I'm sorry for hurting you." He said

"Well, you did so you can leave now." Stephanie said turning away again. Jeff sighed with annoyance and walked out with heavy footsteps. Stephanie looked down trying to hold in her emotions and to keep from crying out for him to stay but it was better this way, it was better to hurt him now.

Triple H had challenged Jeff to a match that night and Stephanie stayed in the back to watch. Matt came out in a surprising change of events and Jeff pinned Hunter to win his Intercontinental Title. Hunter was furious, as he re-entered the locker room and started throwing things around.

"Hunter, calm down!" Stephanie said trying to touch his arm.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN!" Hunter screamed pushing her onto the couch, "I just lost my title to Jeff Hardy! Jeff Hardy is not even in my league!" Hunter threw a flower vast and hit the wall right above Stephanie's head and it smashed sprinkling Stephanie with glass pieces. Hunter continued to throw things and furniture around the room until he grabbed his bag and Stephanie's arm and pulled her out to the limo. As she was shoved into the limo, blood trickled down her forehead from a cut from the glass. She put her hand on the cut and tried to stop the bleeding.

Before she knew it they were back at the hotel and heading for their room. As soon as she closed the door, Hunter started to rant and rave again. She really didn't feel like fighting even though, she had a few things to say to him.He again began to throw things and Stephanie's clothes were soon all over the floor, she bent down to pick them up, while still holding her head.

"Hunter, please!" She yelled, feeling woozy from the loss of blood. Hunter turned toward her with anger burning through him. She stood up slowly and began to back up. She had never seen him look at her this way and she looked to see how far the door was to run but it was across the room and Hunter would catch her before she could open the door.

"You think this is funny?" He said throwing his water bottle down on the floor. Stephanie looked at him, afraid to move. "I know about you past with Hardy! Your father told me all about it when he arranged this whole thing!" Hunter said motioning between them. Stephanie was shocked as he backed her up. "Did you know anything about this?" Stephanie looked at him in disbelif

"Hunter, How would I know anything!" She yelled.

"Something's going on here and I'm gonna find out what it is!" Hunter yelled still backing her up. All of a sudden Hunter's hands were around her neck, "TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Hunter screamed at her as he began to shake her. Stephanie could breath, she could feel herself slipping away into the darkness. She grabbed for anything, but there was nothing. Hunter keep repeating his accusations as Stephanie began to feel weak. He finally let go, as she tumbled in a heap on the floor and gagged for air. Hunter looked down at her, accusingly and began to pace the length of the room. Stephanie, regaining her strength somewhat, grabbed her purse on the floor and began to crawl for the door. Hunter intercepted her and pulled her up by the arms. This time Stephanie fought back and pushed him away just as he punched her in the face. Stephanie sidestepped a second then was at the door pushing Hunter back. She ran down the hall in the direction of the elavators when she saw Jeff going into his room.


	7. Chapter 6

Jeff closed the door to his room slowly and set his newly won title on the nightstand before heading into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Just as he turned on the light, there was a knock on the door. Jeff sighed, he was in no mood for company. He walked to the door slowly and opened it to the most horrific sight he'd seen. Stephanie stood infront of him, her head bleeding, her cheek reddened, and her throat all scratched up as if an animal had attacked her. She was crying hysterically as Jeff pulled her in,

"Steph, what happened?' He said holding her in his arms as she began to weaken.

"Hunter, attacked me." She cried. Jeff picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed to lay down.

"That Bastard!" Jeff yelled as he ran to the bathroom to get some water to clean Stephanie up. He came back out to the room with a wet towel to clean up Stephanie's forehead.

"Ow" She said as he touched the cut.

"Sorry." He said looking at her, "Steph, what happened?" She looked down,

"He accused me of knowing about you and Matt taking his title and said I must have been in on it." She said looking back at him.

"That's ridiculous!" Jeff said putting down the towel after cleaning her forehead. He took her hand as she felt her cheek that was beginning to swell.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you." Jeff said touching the other cheek.

"Jeff, please. I can't do this, I...I don't know what to feel now!" She said touching his hand with hers.

"Stephanie, I love you. I've tried denied it but I can't." He said getting up. Stephanie got up with a winch and followed him to the window,

"I have no where else to go, Jeff. Will you help me?" She asked looking up at him.

"Steph, Did you ever truly love me?" Jeff asked looking in her eyes.

"Yes, I did." She said turning away. She looked at the lit up city in front of them. Jeff turned her back towards him and looked down at her, leaning in slowly their lips met and a kiss started from both sides. Stephanie's arms went around Jeff's neck as Jeff touched her hair with his fingertips. As the kiss became more intense so did the passion between them.

"I love you! I love you!" Jeff repeated in between kisses. Stephanie looked over his shoulder and closed her eyes as his lips touched the bruising area of her neck and softly caressed the scratches left from Triple H.

"I love you, too!" She blurted out as he came back to her face. Jeff stopped the kiss for a second and looked at her. Stephanie quickly realized what she'd said and broke away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry!" She said returning to the window. Jeff didn't know what to say and looked at her puzzled.

"Stephanie, you said you loved me?" Jeff said coming up behind her. He touched her bare shoulder and rubbed the bone beginning to kiss it. Stephanie closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation he generated within her. Her mind raced on thoughts of whether to stop him or not. Before she could decide Jeff had turned her around and captured her lips with his and she was in his arms again. She always felt protected in his arms, the way she always felt with him and no other man could make her feel that way, not even Hunter. Stephanie's conscience took over and she pushed him away again.

"Jeff, please. Can we not do this?" She said walking over towards the bed.

"I'm sorry, if that's what you want then I won't force you." He said wiping his mouth.

"Can I stay here? I don't have anywhere else to go." Stephanie said looking at him.

"Yeah, umm...you take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, this is your room, I'll sleep on the floor." Stephanie said getting blankets from the closet. Jeff took them from her,

"Stephanie, take the bed." He didn't saying anything else and beginning to make a bed on the floor. Stephanie climbed into the bed and laid her head on the pillow looking at the ceiling, wondering if Hunter was looking for her. She heard Jeff get on the floor and move around a little before there was silence and Stephanie heard the familiar sound of his breathing, Stephanie knew it anywhere, even though they had only spent one night together she had memorized every inch of his face and the expressions he got when he slept. She looked over the edge of the bed and saw him sleeping. She loved him so much, she couldn't explain it and she had blurted it out when she promised herself she wouldn't ever tell him that again after she had committed to her marriage to Hunter. She knew she could never tell him about the secret, that would devastate him. She laid back on her pillow and a tear slid down her cheek, even without her knowing it. She laid there for a few minutes just listening to Jeff breathe. For a second she thought of Triple H and she knew it was wrong to give into Jeff but she knew she didn't love Hunter, she had at one point but now she didn't even recognize the man she married. He had become exactly what her father wanted in a son-in-law and Jeff was exactly the opposite.

She tilted her head and thought of Jeff and her years before and their one night together. Were they destined to be together or was she fooling herself? She asked. He loved her, she knew that and even though she'd hurt him millions of times, got engaged to his best friend, put him in horrible matches, and married the one man everyone hated he still loved her. She couldn't hurt him again she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Stephanie woke up with a startle, a fresh layer of sweat on her forehead as she laid back and tried to think of something other than the attack she had just lived through. An almost silent breathe was heard ascending from the floor and Stephanie's memories drifted back to that night in 1994 when she fell in love with Jeff Hardy

Stephanie rolled over in her sleep and hugged her pillow. Jeff had been up looking out the window and looked back at her,

"I still love you Stephanie McMahon." He whispered to himself. His thoughts ran back to that awkward last night when they slept under the stars


	8. Chapter 7

The night was cold and Stephanie turned over, waking up from her dream to see Jeff standing by the window watching her. He was like her protect the way he would never let anyone hurt her. She smiled a little, it felt so right to have him back in her life but the weight of her secret made her feel cold and she rolled away from Jeff's presence.

There was a knock on the door and Stephanie jumped up from the bed turning quickly.

"Jeff!" Came from an familiar voice.

"Be right there, Matt." Jeff said getting up from the floor and putting on a t-shirt. Stephanie got up scooting into the bathroom until Jeff make sure it was okay. Jeff walked to the door and opened it slightly looking out cautiously. Matt and Amy stood in the hall,

"Well, you going to let us in or make us stand in the hall all day long?" Matt asked pushing into Jeff's room.

"Well, come in." He said sarcastically. Matt looked around as Jeff shut the door.

"Okay, so where is she?" Matt asked. Jeff looked at him,

"Where's who?" Jeff asked stupidly.

"Jeff, the whole hotel is buzzing about Triple H and Stephanie's fight last night and how banged up she is. Hunter's been beating everybody up looking for her." Matt said still looking around.

"Matt, you didn't tell him anything did you?" Jeff asked worried,

"Relax, like I would talk to that ape anyway, Amy's still beat up from that attack. " Matt said pointing to her. Jeff was going to speak when the bathroom door opened and Stephanie peeked out. Matt shook his head,

"I knew it. You two just can't seem to stay apart or get together without getting into trouble." Matt said in his older brother voice, Amy sat down on the chair near the window and tried to stay out of the bickering Brothers battle. She had learned her lesson on getting in between them and she still wasn't feeling well. Jeff went to Stephanie, as she walked out. Matt saw the wounds inflicted by Triple H and gasped,

"He did that?" Matt asked pointing at her neck.

"Yeah." Stephanie said sitting down. Matt just couldn't take his eyes off the gash on Stephanie's forehead as Jeff looked at him again,

"Well, you got any ideas, big brother, how we're getting out of this hotel without Triple H seeing us?" Jeff asked. Stephanie looked up at him,

"We don't!" She said rubbing her neck. Jeff looked at her,

"Stephanie, what are you talking about." He asked looking at her.

"I think I should go back to him and talk to him." She sighed.

"Are you crazy!" Jeff yelled. Stephanie looked at him,

"Jeff, it will give you a chance to get out of here and I know how to take care of him." She said.

"Steph, what if he hurts you again!" Jeff said kneeling in front of her and holding her face.

"I've got to take that chance, He'll find us anyway." She said starting to cry. Jeff hugged her,

"No, No, you're not doing that!" He said. Stephanie shook her head,

"I've got to. He was just upset...I can talk to him." She said pushing him back and standing up.

"Steph,..." He started but she stopped him.

"Please, Jeff. I'll be okay." She said straightening her clothes.

"You can't be serious!" Matt said looking at her.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll see you guys tonight and you'll see. He loves me and everything will work out." She said trying to smile. Jeff tried to stop her but she was out the door before he could stop her.

"Jeff. Just let her go...it's better this way.." Matt reasoned.

"Better for who, you?" Jeff snipped, pushing passed Matt and following Stephanie out the door but she was gone.

The WWF building in North Carolina was drafty from the air conditioning as Stephanie stepped inside. She had went back to the hotel room and Hunter was no where to be seen so she quickly changed and called her driver to talk her to the office, no doubt Hunter was spending his day kissing up to her Dad. She contemplated the plan they had were talking about yesterday but brushed it off. This was her life, it had been for 2 years, she had to get use to it sometime. The Elevator dinged and she stepped off on the top floor, glancing in the direction of her Father's office but she turned and headed towards her owe instead. She needed time to think and compose her thoughts before she went to talk to Hunter or Father and hopefully she could talk to them together, then she would have to worry about Hunter losing it again. The door to her office was closed and she sighed, opening the door to find it dark and empty. A feeling of relief came over her and she sighed, closing the door and sitting behind her desk.

The lobby was crowded and loud as Jeff hung back from everyone else, looking to see if anyone had recognized him, it didn't seem like it since he wore a hat over his tangerine color hair and had put on a pair of sunglasses. The receptionist was busy talking on the phone and chewing gum as he stood at the counter waiting to find out if Stephanie had come there, there had been no answer at the hotel when he brided the bellboy to tell him what room was hers. The obvious guess would be that she came here to talk to her Father or headed home for the long weekend. The receptionist was still gabbing on the phone as Jeff tapped his fingers on the counter to which she looked up and smiled graciously at him. He mimicked her and waited until she looked away to lean over the counter to her daily planner, Stephanie's name was starred as being in the office. That was all he needed to know, so he stepped back from the counter and moved towards the elevator. Looking around he found a security guard standing near the elevator checking ids. He had one but Vince couldn't know he was here. He had to find a way up that elevator without letting anyone know he was there.

Stephanie stared out the window and thought back to the night before. So much had happened, could he really still be in love her after everything she'd done. He didn't know the biggest thing she'd done to them and he shouldn't have to bear the weight of her secret. Turning back to her desk she opened the top drawer and took out the letter she had written over and over again trying to explain to Jeff why they couldn't be together and everything that she'd done. Maybe if he knew, he'd leave her alone but she never had the heart to send it. Her eyes glanced over the words she'd written over and over so many times, she threw the note down on her desk and moved to leave the room, she had to talk to Hunter and her Father.

As she approached the office, Stephanie could hear voices on the other side, she leaned against the door and listened, trying to figure out who it was.

"I don't care what kind of history there is.. She's my wife!" Hunter yelled as a glass broke.

"That was real crystal you idiot!" Vince's voice rang out as another sound of breaking glass rang out. "Look! We will find her and then you can do whatever you want with her, just keep her away from the freak...We had an agreement."

"Yeah, well, you think I planned any of this!" Hunter's voice bellowed again.

"Look, she's still my daughter and I don't want you beating up on her too much! Now just go find her and stick to the plan, you make this marriage last and you get your money..." Stephanie gasped, this whole time, this whole thing from Andrew and hers Wedding disaster to everything she went through with Jeff, it was all her Father. He paid Triple H to marry her and he didn't care what the outcome of this marriage was as long as I wasn't with who she wanted to be. She was shocked, who else was in on this, everyone? Austin? Her Mother? She had to get out of her before they saw her, she had to get away from Triple H. How could she be so stupid? To actually believe Triple H loved her, that he wanted to help her get even with her Father, the last 2 years had been a lie. Everything was a lie! She moved to run when the door to the office swung open and Triple H's eyes bore down into hers, the fear was overpowering and before she could even scream, he had her by the arm, dragging her into the office and slamming the door.

Vince McMahon sat at his desk, a look of disappointment resonating in his eyes as Stephanie was pulled from the door by Hunter. She let out a small cry grabbing at his hand to let her go but he wasn't complying and practically threw her down in the chair across from Vince.

"Stephanie...We've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" Her father's eyes were like lasers boring a hole through her. A million lies popped into her head at once and she debated on which one to tell them.

"It doesn't matter, now look, Hunter's told me everything that's happened and I want you know to know he's really sorry. He didn't mean to take that out on you." Stephanie could not believe this was coming out of her Father's mouth.

"Dad, What did he tell you... I hope he told you that he tried to kill me..." Stephanie said her voice getting louder. She tried to stand and Hunter held her firmly in the chair. It was unbelievable, he was just going to sit there and Hunter man-handle her the way he was.

"Now, Stephanie, I think you're exaggerating a little bit. We really don't want rumors like that starting to be spread around." Vince laughed a little as Hunter smirked with his laughter.

"Let's just all pretend last night never happened. It's better that way.." Vince almost cooed before standing up from his chair. "This is really a matter for the two of you to work out on your own, so I'll let you two take the rest of the day off to work things out.." He waved them out, coming to sit on the corner of the desk.

"What, Dad, don't do this. You know I'm telling the truth." Stephanie pleaded, her eyes beginning to tear up, she'd trusted him. He was her Father, he was supposed to protect her from anything. "Dad?" She called again as Hunter moved her from the room, keeping a tight grab on her arm. He closed the door behind them. The pain Stephanie had felt before doubled and it felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest. She couldn't breathe, her whole world was a lie. Hunter was like a zombie, he leading her to the elevator and out of the building.

Jeff Hardy stepped off the elevator on the opposite side of the building and looked both ways. It was really blind luck that he knocked over that statue causing the security guard to run to catch it and then the receptionist to end her phone call to try to help him stand it back up so he could breathe. He moved quickly down the hall, remembering the way to her office, he'd only been here two times before but never directly to her office. The door sat open and the light was on as if she had just left. No one really took notice of him as they walked by, just figured he was there for a meeting being he was the new Intercontinental Champ after last night. He looked around for a sign of where she may have went but nothing seemed to pop out at him. Then he saw it. An envelope addressed to him, sitting clearly on the desk in front of him. He picked it up to study it closer, it was her handwriting. She must have known he was coming and this would tell him where she had gone. He quickly torn the envelope open and scanned the words in his head.

"I so sorry about the way things ended..." Jeff mouthed to himself, suddenly confused, he looked at the date and realize this letter was written right after she stopped talking to him, October of that year to be exact. He started at the beginning,

_Jeff I'm so sorry to do this to you, I hope that one day you'll understand. We can never be together, we're just too different and too much has happened, that I fear you'll never be able to forgive me. I'm sorry about the way things ended, I guess they really haven't yet but in my mind, they're over. Jeff, I love you so much. The night that we were together, we created something that I should have protected. We created a life, we created a baby. _

Jeff had to sit down before he could continue

_I know, I never told you this because I didn't know until a few days ago but it doesn't matter now. Our baby is gone and it's all my fault. Maybe someday I'll explain this to you, maybe someday, you'll forgive me enough to listen but I won't hold it against you if you never want to speak to me again. I know I'll never forgive myself. I don't know, maybe I'm being foolish to think you'd even care, I haven't heard from you since that day I left you in North Carolina. Maybe that night was all you wanted. I doubt I'll even send this letter but if it finds it's way to you just know, I love you so much and I'm so sorry. Steph_

Jeff, let the letter fall from his hands to the floor, how could he be so thick? How could he not remember and put the pieces together that that's what she'd been trying to tell him. Every time she came close to letting herself be with him again, she'd felt the weight of her secret bear down on her and that it was her fault. No one should have to go through that alone. Why didn't she call him, why didn't she trust him to stay with her. He would have found a way to get there and held her though everything.

"Find anything interesting?" Vince McMahon's voice broke his thoughts and he looked up a feeling of hatred boiling in his blood.

"Where is she?" He asked, not caring how he was talking to his boss.

"With her husband, they're working things out." He smiled his smug grin making Jeff want to punch him in the mouth. He quickly grabbed the letter from the floor and shoved it in his back pocket.

"Do you even care that your daughter could have been killed last night." Jeff asked. Vince had that look of craziness in his eyes as Jeff came to stand toe to toe with him.

"I'd rather have her with Hunter than with you." Jeff scuffed and pushed passed him.

"You're never going to get near her again, It'll be over my dead body." Vince promised as Jeff turned around,

"Then Shane better be ready to take over the company.." Jeff replied, Vince's face reddening at the thought of his ungrateful son and that jezebel Trish Stratus, he hoped he'd never hear their names again.

Jeff stormed out the front door of Titan towers with a resounding bang of the glass door striking back against the building as it popped open. He didn't care if he attracted attention to himself, he had to find her before something happened, he had to tell her that he knew.


End file.
